real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
It's All About Making Big Moves
is the ninth episode of Survivor: Legends. Summary Poseidon Back at camp, it looks like the vibe got a little bit better. Xing Li, Caleb and Pamela are seen talking and share a quick laugh. Chelsea and Jakey head into the forest. Jakey tells Chelsea that they have to go on adventure tomorrow to find the idol. Chelsea jokes a bit and says she has always dreamed of an trip in the woods with Jakey. Jakey blushes, feeling a bit awkward. Marius and Quinn are laying in the shelter as the sun goes up. Quinn says she feels terrible to have voted with the minority. She knows that having Pamela against her is not gonna benefit her game. Marius says it will be alright. They still have Caleb, Chelsea and Jakey. Quinn nods. She decides to go into the forest and look for the hidden immunity idol. As Quinn goes around, she sees something laying on the ground. She grabs the idol and looks at it. She feels like she's saved and out of excitement, she doesn't look at the parchment around it. She grabs the idol and hops around. At camp, Pamela, Xing Li, Joseph and Caleb are talking about their past seasons. Xing Li talks about some stuff that happened in Mayotte. Joseph is distracted as he sees Quinn looking very excited, running out of the forest. He then focuses again on Xing Li as Caleb laughs. Chelsea and Jakey have walked around in the forest. Without luck though since they haven't found anything. Chelsea says that it sucks they have walked so much for nothing. Jakey says that there must be more behind this idol. He tells Chelsea that they have to win the next challenge. Challenge The final eight arrive at the challenge. Jeff announces that today's challenge is a calculating one. The players will get attached to a pole that has a number lock on it. There are four numbers. To unlock themselves, they have to complete a calculation. When you're unlocked, you have to grab a torch and dip it into the fire. Then run into the sea and lit the big sprinkler. The first person to do this wins individual immunity and a trip to Dream Island. As everyone's attached, Jeff looks at the players. Survivors ready? GO! A big calculation is shown and the players quickly try to calculate and open their locks. Jakey thinks he got it but fails to open his lock. Quinn normally is excellent in calculations but this time she loses it because she's very nervous. Pamela is the first one to unlock herself, having completed the calculation. She quickly grabs a torch and runs into the sea. Caleb and Quinn unlock themselves as well. They run as fast as they can to the torches. Quinn stumbles and falls on the ground. She says she's fine. Pamela is far ahead but Caleb is catching up fast. However, it wasn't good enough since Pamela manages to lit the sprinkler. Pamela has won individual immunity! Dream Island Pamela arrives at Dream Island, still shocked to have won immunity. She says she's happy to be guaranteed safe but she knows she wouldn't go home if she wasn't immune. Pamela goes around and sees the bathroom, bedroom and living-room. She says she's living in paradise and hopes to win every immunity challenge. She has motivation now. After some time, Pamela heads to the living-room and opens a note. She learns about the Dream Idol and how it can be found. However, there is something added. The first piece is located under the shelter. Pamela grins. She tells the camera that she will make sure Jakey won't get it since he was the person to visit Dream Island before her. Pamela needs to find the puzzle pieces in order to save herself. Or she has to make a deal with Jakey to look for it. Pamela takes a bath and goes to sleep early. The next day, Pamela wakes up and gets breakfast. She eats a lot, eating for four people of food. While she's eating, the door gets opened. Chloe from Survivor: Australia & Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains has arrived! Pamela is super excited to see her fellow winner and the two girls hug each other. Chloe is surprised to see Pamela, not really knowing how to give her advice. She tells her to do whatever she wants because it always helps her. Pamela tells Chloe that she's so right and she expected her to see in this season. Chloe feels flattered. She asks about the remaining players and looks bummed as she hears about Hannah's elimination. Pamela says that she will avenge her and that she will win this game. As the girls have talked for hours, Chloe leaves and wishes Pamela best of luck. Pamela is ready to go back and kick some asses. Poseidon At camp, Jakey doesn't feel very bad about Pamela winning. He feels like she won't be able to find the idol anyways. He sits down and closes his eyes for a second. A minute later, Marius asks him if they can talk. The two boys talk about the upcoming vote. Marius thinks it's the best to vote out one of the villains. He aims for Xing Li now Pamela is immune. Jakey shrugs and says he doesn't know yet. Marius asks if Jakey's still loyal to him and Jakey says he is. Marius walks away as Joseph confronts him. Marius asks Joseph what he's doing for tribal. Joseph makes him believe that he's voting Xing Li. Marius smiles and walks into the woods. He grins behind his back. Caleb and Quinn have been talking. Marius joins the two and catches them up. They have to vote for Xing Li. He asked Jakey to vote her out. Chelsea walks by and joins the group conversation. Quinn decides to sit back and let the boys do the talking in case Chelsea rats something out. Caleb says that they're gonna vote Xing Li. Caleb knows that Xing Li and Chelsea have had some issues. Chelsea tells the trio that she's fine with that. Xing Li is sitting at camp. Chelsea joins her and informs her on what's going on. She will make sure that she is not getting voted out. Xing Li appreciates it and apologizes for her attitude. Chelsea hugs it out. Joseph then joins the two girls and informs them that the heroes are voting for Xing Li. Xing Li is happy to have heard it from Joseph too. She knows that she can trust those two now. Pamela arrives at the island. She makes a big entrance, telling the players that "the bitch is back". Xing Li laughs and hugs her friend. Quinn sees this and then notices that Pamela and Chelsea are hugging it out as well. Quinn knows that they're in trouble and quickly heads back to Caleb and Marius. Tribal Council Caleb, Chelsea, Jakey, Joseph, Marius, Pamela, Quinn and Xing Li arrive at tribal council. The jury then arrives, which consists of Soundos and Casey, voted out last tribal council. Jeff asks Pamela how it felt to win immunity. Pamela says that it felt great and kinda strange since she barely wins. But now that she has experienced Dream Island, she will actually try to win a challenge now. Some players smile while Quinn rolls her eyes. Jeff asks Xing Li how she feels right now. Xing Li tells Jeff that she knows her name has been going around but she's not here to play games. She's here to play the game and the people who tried to take her out better get ready for a blindside. Jeff asks Caleb how he feels this tribal council. Caleb says that he is never feeling comfortable at tribal council and he wouldn't be surprised to be blindsided tonight. The players then vote. As everyone has voted, Jeff asks for the hidden immunity idol. Quinn sighs and stands up, making Xing Li and Joseph look surprised at Quinn. Quinn tells Jeff that she has mixed feelings about this tribal council and that she doesn't trust Chelsea and Jakey after some rumors. Jeff looks at the idol and announces that this is... the CURSED idol! Pamela laughs hysterically while the heroes look confused. Jeff explains the working of the cursed idol. Quinn's face turns purple and sits down, almost passing out. Jeff says that the person Quinn voted for gets immune, and will have the votes negated against him or her. In this case, all votes against XING LI will be negated! Xing Li high fives Pamela while Quinn cries out of frustration. Jeff then reads the votes... . . . . First vote... . . . . Xing Li (Does Not Count) . . . . Xing Li (Does Not Count) . . . . Xing Li (Does Not Count) . . . . Marius . . . . Marius . . . . . . . . . . . . 9th person voted out of Survivor: Legends and the third member of the jury... . . . . . . . . Marius (5-0)! Soundos shouts and claps while Xing Li smiles. Quinn looks sad while Marius looks pissed. He tells Jakey he's a idiot. Pamela looks at Jakey and asks if he's just letting him call him an idiot. Jakey shrugs and looks a bit ashamed at the floor. Marius gets his torch snuffed and leaves. Quinn wipes her tears away. Votes Xing Li voted Marius: "Huge improvement from your earlier seasons. But don't come for me! It's nice you contribute to my voting record though. I think I have received around the 30 votes now?" Pamela voted Marius: "You've reached the end once, and you received zero votes to win. That says enough about your style of gameplay. I'll be nice this time and save you the humiliation to vote you out before you get third at final tribal council again." Chelsea voted Marius: "We get along and stuff but I think keeping Xing Li is better for my own game." Jakey voted Marius: "You don't wanna know how hard this is. I had to lie to you, sorry. This is for betraying me during the Hannah vote, the Heather vote and last round. I should stop being so naive all the time." Joseph voted Marius: "Marius you're a fool. It was easy to target you. Those girls get along, they will keep me safe and I'll just work out all my targets. Sad to see you being my victim. But this season, everyone is my victim. Bye." Marius voted Xing Li: "You're overrated, annoying and a goat." Quinn voted Xing Li: "The idol is gonna save my ass tonight because you've got the majority. I hopefully play it right and boot you, otherwise I'll have to deal with you for another three days." Caleb voted Xing Li: "I'm sorry Xing Li, I know you're close with Pamela but I think it's better for my own game to also stay loyal to my original allies. It's either you or Marius." Final Words "Well, that was pretty much unexpected. I am so overwhelmed. That cursed idol thing, Jakey and Chelsea betraying us, Pamela's comments, me getting blindsided... ugh. It's a lot, but I could've seen it coming. Thanks for accepting me as a player in this totally amazing season. I am rooting for my two favorite people Quinn and Caleb! And maybe a little, little, little bit for Jakey." - Marius, 8th Place